Lessons Learned
by Karushna5
Summary: To put anything here would ruin the story so if you want to know you need to read.[Complete]


**Lessons Learned  
By: karushna5**

**Disclaimer:** I know you know I don't own them.

**Summary:** To put anything here would ruin the story so if you want to know you need to read.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

A prison was the only word that could possibly describe the room thirteen-year-old Estel found himself trapped in. It was a horrid little room that was only slightly larger than the Rivendell kitchen pantries. It probably would have been bigger if it weren't for the many torture devices lining every wall. Shivers traveled up and down the young boy's spine as his eyes landed on every one of the dreadful things. The room was built high up, perched near the edges of a cliff facing one of the biggest waterfalls he had ever seen, making escape all but impossible. Guards were posted at every door to make sure he stayed right where he was supposed to be.

It was the peak of the summer months and the land was wrapped in the sweltering heat the season brought. This caused the air in the prison to be thick, stale, and absolutely unbearable despite the window nearby. The window was ajar to allow the air to circulate through the stuffy room, but this too was a device of torture; one that was to give the illusion of hope only to have it dashed on the rocks beneath the falls as time passed by. It was created for viewing the happy world outside the little room. A very clever method of torture to know freedom was just beyond a thin pane of glass and yet far beyond one's grasp. "So close and yet so far", as they say.

Estel listened intently for the footsteps of his torture master. An Elf he was; a very stern, not-to-be-crossed-on-any-level-type of Elf. His brothers had gone through much the same treatment as he would soon be receiving at the hands of the very same Elf. He hated to think of how they took it. Both twins had taken pity on their youngest sibling, but refused to tell him much more than that they were sorry for the hardships he now suffered with for hours everyday.

His one saving grace was that when the sun reached noon, he was released from the prison. Tomorrow, though, it would start all over again, and the day after that, and the day after that. It was a never-ending chain. Hours before noon, his stomach was making protests against the idea of being empty.

He heard the creaking of the handle as the door opened wide. He gulped down the lump forming in his throat as the sweat trickled down his back. These times were called his "lessons", and he was to learn his "lessons" everyday. He hated these times with a passion. The torturer towered over him like a god. He was a tall Elf with black hair that traveled to his shoulders. The perfectly straight tresses had not a single strand out of place, and his dark eyes pierced though the child like needles.

Estel looked the Elf from top to bottom, trying to act indifferent to the situation he found himself in. The Elf wore a dark blue robe with delicate green leaf patterns embroidered into it.

_'Well, he actually wore something aside from black for once. He must be in a good mood,'_ Estel thought, trying to lighten his mood some. Needless to say, it didn't work.

The child then caught sight of what the dark elf carried in his hands. It was a large heavy wooden box. Estel knew this box, having seen it many times; he knew what great secret it contained. Estel sucked in a quick breath as he prepared himself for what was next to come. Inside the box was a torture so horrible, so sinister, so vile; it was all in all the most evil torture he had ever been subjected to. Its name could make even Glorfindel the Balrog Slayer cringe.

As the dark elf moved closer time seemed to slow down in this one moment, savoring the pleasure of torturing the young human. Estel listened as the object inside shifted and slid with every step the nimble Elf took. His heart raced and the urge to run came to him. Still, he couldn't run; he would never be able to get away. Perhaps he could jump from the window. Surely, he would fall to his death – of that held no doubts – but anything would be better than this.

With a loud thud that resonated throughout the room, the elf spoke.

"So we meet again Estel." A grin appeared on the elf's face, "Are you ready for your lessons?"

Not seeing any other choice in the matter Estel shakily nodded his head.

"Good." The box opened up and the Elf reached inside.

Erestor pulled out a large incredibly think history book, "Now, to start your history lesson on all of Middle Earth in preparation for the test you have on Friday."

As Erestor turned to start the lesson, Estel's eyes traveled to the large window in Erestor's study.

_'I should have jumped...'_ was his only thought before his mind wondered to distant lands.

A/N: School started recently for me. My history class is a real bore and that's where my muse met me for this story.


End file.
